Flu
by MimbTheHufflepuffGirl
Summary: She felt miserable. Her head was pounding and her eyes were really heavy. Her nose was nothing but a mess and a million tissues were all over the room. And that's because Lily Evans was with the flu. And she did not like it. No, not one bit. JILY ONE-SHOT. A lot of fluff and rated T for language.


**A/N: So it's halloween. :( RIP ****JAMES ****AND LILY POTTER. **

**I made this one-shot yesterday. IT HAS BASICALLY FLUFF BETWEEN THEM. Rated T because of some language.**

**Made for the last day of Jily October on Tumblr.**

* * *

She was miserable. Completely and utterly depressed. Like a really really cloudy and rainy, yes especially rainy, day; you know, that kind of day that makes you feel awful. Okay okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration. But she felt really bad. Her head was pounding and her eyes were really heavy. Her nose was nothing but a mess and a million tissues were all over the room, particularly in her bed. She didn't want to eat anything because she was afraid of vomiting it all. And that's because Lily Evans was with the flu. And she did not like it. No, not one bit.

Yesterday she had been already a bit sick, but when she woke up today, she felt like shit. There was no other way of saying it. Shit. Completely miserable.

She knew that that was not really the truth. She didn't feel _that_ bad. But she was a mad about it and she didn't feel like being reasonable. So fuck it all.

So, that morning, she was in quite a state and she didn't feel like leaving her room. But she had to.

Her best friend Alice when she first saw her, she laughed (earning a pack of tissues aimed at her face, but that didn't reach its destiny) but then they went together to have breakfast (Lily sneezing every couple of minutes and conjuring new tissues every minute, with Alice laughing almost all the time), and then they went to Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Evans you need to drink this potion every two hours and spent all day in bed." She said.

After that, Alice needed to forcefully bring Lily out of the hospital wing because Lily was simply furious saying "It's just a bloody flu! I'm *sneeze* … Bloody hell…. But I'm fine! I'm completely fine!"

"Miss Evans do you want to spend the day here instead?"

Like that was a hard choice. Lily hated to spend time in the hospital wing.

And like that, ten minutes later Lily was lying down in her bed, in her pajamas, with a bunch of tissues and a book, being grumpy and annoying to everyone around her and Alice was preparing to leave.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I tell Mcgonagall why you're missing. Now rest and sleep well."

"Alice I'm not a baby."

"You're acting like one."

Lily rolled in her bed and her voice was muffled by her pillow. "Shuddup."

Alice giggled and seconds later she was out of the door, because in minutes they were going to have Transfiguration and she was already a bit late.

"Bloody hell. Bloody flu. Bloody everyone. Bloody Alice laughing at everything." Lily sighed. She figured out that she may now read a bit because she didn't have anything else to do.

So, an hour and a half later, this is where you would find Lily. Curled under the sheets, million tissues everywhere, her nose really red, her red hair in a messy bun, her head pounding and her eyes heavy, but reading a book and because of that, smiling none the less.

"Lily watch out!"

"What th- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And after some seconds. "JAMES POTTER WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!?"

Apparently, James Potter, JAMES BLOODY HELL POTTER, decided that flying all way up to the 7th girls dormitory was the best thing to do in that moment. The problem was that after many turns up the stairs until the last room (the 7th year girls' room) James lost the control of his broomstick ("I did not lose the control is just that I was a little dizzy and…" "And you lost the control." "Well at least I didn't hit anything, the flight until here was pretty hard!" "…You didn't hit anything, SO I DON'T COUNT!?"), and after flying all the way up there, he opened the door with his wand but didn't see where he would land so he ended up in Lily's bed.

"And why, may I ask, did you do that? Why did you fly all the way up here?!"

"I wanted to see why my so perfect-rule-follower-girlfriend missed Transfiguration." Oh right, James Potter was dating Lily Evans. For 1 month, 22 almost 23 days… Not that he was counting it, he thought. Anyway, in that moment, he was finally able to look at her state. Now rearranged after the collision, Lily Evans was sitting in the side of her bed, now with the tissues on the floor and the book in her hand. She looked paler than usual, and you could notice that something was off with her: her eyes were small, like she was sleepy, her nose red and the messy bun even more messier than she usually had it. "Oh, look at you Lily."

"Shut up I'm perfectly *giant sneeze, new tissue used*, as I was saying, perfectly fine."

"Love, you're not fine at all. Look at you. You poor mess." He caressed her cheek. "Have you seen Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh no James. I'm actually stupid so I decided not to cure myself from this stupid flu."

"Sirius would do that."

"Well I'm not Sirius. Now what do you really want from me?"

"Already told you what."

"Okay now leave."

James sighed and sat down next to her. "I guess you're not a cheerful person when sick."

"Dammit James who the hell is?!"

"Again you're not obviously."

"BLOODY HELL JAMES. Just le-" But she was interrupted by James who decided that that was the perfect moment to kiss her. Lily, as usual, melted in that kiss and was not able to think clearly for the next minute. It was crazy how much he affected her. Not that she was ever going to tell that prat that. His already big head was going to grow so much if she did that someday he would fall with it.

A minute later, both parted for air. Both were a bit flushed and James was grinning. "So what were you saying?"

"You really should go. You have Charms in exactly five minutes." Lily was smiling so her statement, supposedly more strict, didn't sound like it.

"Now now Evans. Do you really want me to go?"

"Yes I do Mr. Potter."

"Liar."

Lily giggled. "Maybe. "

James kissed her hard in the mouth and Lily fell under the spell once again. What she didn't know, was that at the same time James was feeling the same as she did. Not that any of them would tell the other how they felt. They liked how it was.

Between kissed James added. "You know, I could skip Charms. I bet whatever I do if I stay here is hundred times better than anything that Flitwick can teach me."

Lily's irrational part was thinking "Good I think that's an awesome idea, stay don't leave" and that was the part that dominate her through the kisses. But she knew he couldn't miss classes. So also between kisses she tried to tell him that. "James… No you… you… wait what… yes James you can't…" She separated him at arm length. "James you can't miss classes!"

"Lily, I couldn't care less for classes!"

"But I care! You're Head Boy, for Merlin's pants! You should be an example and it's already bad enough that I'm missing classes!"

"Lily. I. Couldn't. Bloody. Care. Less." And he started kissing her again.

"I'm not moving. You're going to class." And she was doing everything so that she didn't melt into the kiss and tried to stay quiet without moving while James kissed her. And when she was about to give up…

"Fine." He pouted. "I'll go now. But… one last kiss?"

She sighed and smiled. She wanted more but she couldn't show him that. "One last kiss."

After two minutes, James was ready to leave. Broomstick on his shoulder he pecked her lips for the actual last kiss. "See you later."

He walked to the door and he should be actually running because he was already late for class.

He was almost down the first stairs when Lily called again. "James?"

He came right back up. "Yes?"

"If you have the flu tomorrow, it was absolutely not my fault."

He grinned at her. "Obviously not. Clearly not your fault."

"Exactly."

He waved goodbye and run away.

Five minutes later, Lily was once again curled under her sheets with her book. And that was when she realized that, after all, having the flu wasn't so bad like she thought it would…

* * *

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? My first Jily one shot EVER, and I really REALLY like this ship. Please tell me what you think! :)**

**RIP JAMES AND LILY POTTER xx**


End file.
